Beauty and the Beast
by Reminiscexx
Summary: A retelling of Beauty and the Beast from a Glee point of view. When the enchanter Sebastian casts a fearsome spell on Prince Blaine, he has to find his true love to help him break it. Multi-chapter.
1. Once Upon a Time

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young Prince lived in a shining castle. He spent his days learning in the castle's vast library and hunting in the surrounding forests. He was kind to all his subjects and as a result his family and the lands around them were prosperous. He had everything he could want, except for one. He hadn't found his true love.

However, he grew restless. He was bored of the parties and the balls that his family threw in a hope of finding him a husband or wife. So he disguised himself as a commoner and left the castle grounds, heading for a nearby village. He wanted to find his own true love.

In the village he met a boy of a similar age, Sebastian, and they become friends immediately. The Prince spent many hours in the village and the woods with his friend, slowly but surely falling in love with him. However, he never told Sebastian of his true identity.

One day, not long after their first kiss, the Prince returned home and announced to his family his intentions to marry Sebastian. His family laughed, telling him he could never marry, let alone love a commoner. It just wasn't done and wasn't right in their eyes. But the Prince had already asked his love to meet him at the castle. He was going to reveal himself to Sebastian that night. His fate was sealed.

Late that night, as the cold wind and rain began to set in, Sebastian appeared at the door with a single red rose. The Prince s family grew angry and sent their son to turn him away. He did, with a cold heart, sneeringly telling Sebastian that he could never love someone as low and common and ugly as he. Sebastian's face fell as his world crashed in around him, but, instead of leaving, his common disguise melted away, revealing a powerful enchanter. The Prince tried to apologise, but it was too late. Sebastian had seen that there was no true love for him in the Prince's heart, and so, he punished him. A spell enveloped the castle and all those who lived there. The Princ' s family were transfigured into whisps of darkness and scattered to all four corners of the globe. The servants were changed into household objects and furniture. The skies above the castle turned dark as the stone's themselves turned ugly; majestic lions transforming into fearsome gargoyles and golden roofed turrets turned to shadowy slate. But the cruellest fate of all was the Prince's. He was transformed into a hideous beast. His body began to gain muscle and fat as he grew, ripping and tearing his clothes. Claws erupted from his hands as they turned to paws and thick hair grew from his new toughened skin. He let out a mighty, anguished roar and leapt for the enchanter, but he had already whisked himself away into the night.

Ashamed of his monstrous form, the Beast concealed himself in his castle. The enchanter had granted him one small mercy and had left a magic mirror behind, to be the Beast's only window to the outside world. The rose he had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which stood in a bell jar in the Beast's quarters in the west wing. It would bloom only until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another, and earn his love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time.

As time passed, the Beast fell into despair as he couldn't see a way to break the spell. The castle grew dark and decrepit and the servants tired and distressed. They couldn t bear to see their beloved Master so lost and hurt. The Beast stayed locked in his quarters, denying himself food and comfort. His dreams were haunted by Sebastian, the enchanter who he had once loved. He spoke the same words every night.

"Honestly Blaine. Who could ever learn to love a beast?"


	2. This Provincial Life

AN: Thought I'd get the second chapter up ASAP! Hope you enjoy. Might be a little more of a wait till the next one, sorry. Please review, means the world to me.

* * *

><p>As the sun slowly rose, spreading warmth and light over the valley, a young man opened the door of his homely cottage and breathed in the still morning air.<p>

"I'm just going down to the village Father. See you later!" He called into the house before picking up his satchel and a small pile of books. A muffled reply that sounded something like "Stay out of trouble!" came floating through the house, but the boy just rolled his eyes and sets off down the wide pathway towards the road. Several birds flew around him, happily chirping their song as he crossed the bridge. He paused to gaze into the water, smiling at his reflection, before looking up at the little town spread out before him.  
>"Ah, little town. What have you got for me today?" He laughed to himself as he stepped off the bridge and into the town.<br>All around him, the streets were suddenly bustling with noise and activity. A baker with a tray of bread passed him and the boy raised his nose to the smell of fresh, hot bread.  
>"Good morning Kurt!" The baker greeted him. Kurt smiled and skipped over.<br>"Morning sir!" Kurt selected a small roll and paid the baker, before biting into and rolling his eyes with delight. Delicious as always.  
>"And where are you off to this fine morning?" The baker propped his tray up on the hatch of the bakery, smiling at Kurt.<br>"The bookshop! I just finished the most wonderful story, about a beanstalk and an ogre and..." Kurt's eyes lit up as he started to tell his story but the baker cut him off.  
>"That's nice...Marie, the baguettes! Hurry up!"<br>Kurt sighed and waved his goodbye before continuing on his journey through the town. He saw people stealing glances at him when they thought he wasn't looking before gossiping with their friends. He knew what they thought about him. Strange, distracted, lonely. He sighed and looked around him. _It's not me_, he thought, _it's them! Them and this provincial life. _But, enough. He's reached the bookshop and is pushing the door open, listening to the tinkling of the merry bell above him.  
>"Ah, Kurt!" The bookseller rose from his desk, smiling at his favourite customer.<br>"Good morning Mr Schuester! I've come to return the book I borrowed." Kurt offered the book to Mr Schue before wandering over to the shelves, running his fingers lightly over the spines of the books. "I just couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?"  
>Mr Schue laughed lightly. "Not since yesterday!"<br>"Hmm... Well, that's alright. I'll borrow..." Kurt scanned the shelves, looking for his favourite book. "This one!" He slid it off the shelf, lightly running a hand over its glided cover.  
>"But you've read it twice already." Mr Schue gave him a puzzled look as Kurt sighs softly, leaning on the shelf's ladder.<br>"But it's my favourite. Far off places, a Prince in disguise, an enchanter with magic spells..."  
>"Well, if you like it that much, you can keep it!" The bookseller smiled kindly and handed Kurt back the book. "I insist. You deserve it."<br>"But Sir, I couldn't possibly!" Kurt hugged the book to himself as Mr Schue propelled him out the shop. "Thank you so much!"  
>He happily skipped out the shop, sliding the book into his satchel. <em>A new book, his favourite, all his!<em> He wandered through town towards the fountain in the centre, a favourite place of his to sit. He passed a group of children and neatly jumped over their skipping rope, smiling as they asked him to come and play. He ruffled one of the girl's hair and continued on to the fountain. He perched on the edge, mindful of the water and carefully took out his book, admiring its cover before beginning to read. A small flock of sheep ambled past on their way to market and one of them poked its nose under Kurt's arm.  
>He laughed. "Here, do you want to read too? Isn't this amazing? It's my favourite part because, you see, here's where she meets Prince Charming, but she won't discover that it's him till chapter three!" He shooed the sheep away as it tried to take a bite out of his book.<br>"Heads up, look up!" Kurt looked up in alarm as a football came flying towards him, followed by a heavily built boy who caught it inches from Kurt's terrified face.  
>"Azimo! Be careful!"<br>"Sorry there twinkle toes!" The boy laughed as Kurt huffed and returned to his book. He strode away, back to his friend who was standing idly nearby.  
>"You idiot David, you almost hit fairy boy! Then we would have been in trouble."<br>David wrestled the ball back off his friend before gazing over at Kurt. "Shut it Azimo. I've got my sights set on him! He's the one, the lucky boy I'm going to marry."  
>Azimo pulled a face. "The mechanic's son? But he's-"<br>"The most beautiful boy in town." David narrowed his eyes, looking determined. "And that makes him the best. And don't I deserve the best?"  
>"Well, of course, I mean you do, but I mean..." Azimo stumbled over his words, confused by his friend's choice and determination.<br>"Right from the moment when I saw him, I said he's gorgeous. He's the only one for me, so I'm making plans to woo and marry Kurt." David smiled charmingly and pushed his hair back, flexing his muscle, as Kurt passed by, nose still in his book. He narrowed his eyes as the younger boy ignored him, before beckoning to Azimo and following the object of his desire.  
>"I'm going to make him fall in love with me, Azimo. I'm talking flowers and chocolates and walks through the forest at sunset. He won't know what's hit him!" David pushed past a cart of apples and ducked under a wooden beam. He peered through the crowds, desperately looking for Kurt, before spotting him in the distance. He quickly caught up with him and blocked his path.<br>"Good morning Kurt." He beamed charmingly at the boy.  
>Kurt sighed softly, but closed his book and smiled back, slightly strained. "Good morning David."<br>David took the book from Kurt's hands and flicked through it, frowning. "How can you read this? There's no pictures!" He laughed and dropped the book; it landed in a puddle of mud. "Kurt, it's time you got your head out of those books, and out of the clouds, and paid attention to things down here. More important things." He grinned. "Like me."  
>Kurt gasped in horror as his book hit the ground, and hastily picked it up, cleaning it with his handkerchief. "David, you are such a Neanderthal."<br>The Neanderthal draped his arm round Kurt's shoulders. "Why thank you Kurt. Tell you what, why don't you and I take a stroll through the village, maybe go look at some of my trophy's?" He spread his arms invitingly, eyebrows raised.  
>"No thank you David. I have to go home to help my father."<br>By this time, Azimo had caught up and heard the last part of the exchange. "Help your father? That crazy old loon needs all the help he can get!" He laughed loudly, David joining in.  
>Outraged, Kurt stomped his foot. "Don't you dare talk about my father that way!"<br>David punched Azimo in the shoulder. "Yeah, don't talk about his father that way!"  
>"My father isn't crazy, he's a genius!" Kurt threw one last look of disgust at the laughing pair before storming off out of the village, towards his home.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed as he opened the door of the cottage that he and his father lived in. He dropped his satchel by the door and put his book down on the kitchen table, before wandering through to the adjoining garage where his father was working.<br>"Father? I'm home."  
>A figure, dressed in oil stained overalls, slid out from under the engine he was working on. Burt, Kurt's father, was a mechanic who specialised in the new-fangled car petrol engines. "Hey kiddo. Good time in town?" He wiped his hands on an already dirty rag.<br>"Well, I did get a new book... Father, do you think I'm odd?" Kurt looked at the floor.  
>"Odd? Of course not! Where would you get an idea like that from?" Burt frowned at son's obvious distress.<br>"It's just... I'm not sure I really fit in here. There's no one to talk to..." Kurt sighed and looked around for a place to sit. The garage was covered with dirty, oily parts and pieces, so he chose to stay standing instead.  
>"What about that David fellow? He seems like a nice lad. Plays very good football." Burt watched the boy shake his head. "Don't you worry Kurt. Once I've finished building this engine, we'll be rich and famous! It'll be the start of a whole new life for us." He smiled and lifted his son's chin. "It'll all work out in the end. You'll see. Now go saddle up the horse. I need to go get some extra parts."<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt stood at the door of the cottage, watching his father mount up.<br>"You won't be gone long, will you Father?" He bit his lip worriedly.  
>"No more than a day Kurt. You will be okay alone?" Burt settled into the saddle, but looked equally as worried.<br>Kurt nodded firmly. "Of course I will. Goodbye Father, be careful!"  
>"Take care while I'm gone Kurt." Burt smiled fondly at his son, before kicking on the horse and riding out onto the road.<p> 


	3. One Cold Night

AN: I'm sorry that this has been so long coming, and is so short. For some reason, I've really struggled with making this chapter work. However, I hope that I'll get the next one up fairly shortly. Also, slightly new format. Thanks for reading! And please review.

* * *

><p>Burt glanced anxiously at the road sign before kicking on his horse. The sky was growing dark and the shadows long as day turned to night. He should have reached the town by now; it wasn't safe to be out at night in the forest. The horse trotted forwards,<p>

nostrils flared and ears back, obvious signs of distress. Behind them, in the distance, a wolf howled, the sound echoing through the darkening valley. The stallion neighed nervously and trotted sideways. Burt pulled on the reigns and urged him forwards into

a canter.

Suddenly, all along the side of the track, glowing amber eyes appeared from the shadows. The wolves crept forwards through the undergrowth, drawn by the sight and smell of the lone horse and rider. They slithered onto the track, long legs keeping pace

with the frightened horse. Burt looked back and cried out, urging the horse to go faster. The animal lunged forwards desperately, veering off the road into an overgrown trail. He pushed through the branches tearing at him and his rider, before leaping over a

huge fallen tree blocking the way. But he clipped the log, throwing off his balance and the wolves took their chance. They came out of nowhere and everywhere, teeth and claws ready to tear at skin and clothing. Burt was thrown from the saddle and crashed

to the ground, before scrabbling up again. The wolves were moving closer and closer. Burt stumbled backwards, his back colliding with cold metal. Metal! Metal gates, he was saved! He frantically rattled them, desperate to find the lock or latch, anything. His

hand caught on the latch and he pulled on it, wrenching the gate open so he could dive instead, slamming it behind him. The wolves slavered on the other side of the wrought iron, but soon sensed defeat. They sunk away into the shadows, horse and rider

both lost causes.

Burt let out a sigh of sheer relief and turned to look at where he had found himself. He let out a gasp. A magnificent castle stood before him, windows reaching to the skies and spires reaching further. He noticed a flicker of light at one the windows and, like a

moth to a flame, began the long walk down sweeping cobbled drive. Reaching the looming oak doors, he tentatively rested on a hand on them, twisting the cold handle and pushing. The door swung opened with a rusty creak, and Burt ventured into the

darkness.

Burt's dreams were filled with dark, twisted shapes. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, but the castle had been warm and he had felt safe and the ornate armchair he found by the dying fire was soft and comfortable. The candlestick beside him sighed and slowly

dimmed her lights further, as a small clockwork timepiece came running in.

"Rachel! He knows, the Master knows he's here!" The clock exclaimed, pointing towards the staircase. "We have to get him out!"

"Nonsense Finn. Blaine's changed, he won't mind... Will he?"

She squealed in terror as a thunderous roar echoed through the empty corridors.

"Who dares disturb me?"

The clock and candlestick scuttled away as a monstrous form came bounding into the room, eyes wide, claws drawn. Burt woke up a start, jerking out the chair just as huge paws pushed him back down. Warm breath stole across his face, as he looked up in

terror at the hideous beast looming over him.

"I said, who dares disturb me?"

Burt shook as the Beast slowed sunk his claws into his collar, lifting him clean out the chair. The Beast roared in his face, before dragging him from the room. He pulled him along the corridor, the stones cold and rough against Burt's arm and back. A million

thoughts leapt through his head. Would he be killed, eaten, thrown out to the wolves? What about Kurt? He squeezed his eyes shut with fright as the Beast threw him into a pitch black room, slamming the door behind him.

A growl came through the door. "And you can stay there till I have decided your fate!"

The thunderous footsteps slowly faded, and Burt was left to ponder on his doom.


	4. Captive

A/N: oh Merlin, this has been too long in coming.. I'm so sorry! Still, I hope you enjoy the slightly longer chapter. And now we've got all this crap out the way, we can get to the good stuff. Yay! Anyway, please review and stuff, makes my heart soar.  
>Many thanks to my fabby beta Tess, TnT6713: netu/2855119/TnT6713

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting in the flower filled meadow, an unopened book in his lap. Instead, he was watching the sun slowly set and thinking about his future. He knew he couldn't stay here, he just wanted to escape. The earlier encounter with David and Azimo only confirmed how he didn't fit in here. He was different... special. There must be more than this provincial life.<p>

At the sound of thundering hooves, he leapt up, petrified of being trampled by whatever creature was careering into the meadow. Instead, it was his own horse. He caught the reins, pulling the animal down, stroking his nose to try and calm the frantic creature.

"Hey, calm down, calm. What's wrong? Where's... where's my Father? No..." Kurt bit his lip as a million scenarios flashed through his mind. He had to find his father, before anything could happen to him. Kurt couldn't lose him. He threw the reins over the stallion's head and put his foot in the stirrup, mounting with ease.

"Come on boy, we have to find him" Kurt kicked the horse on, cantering from the meadow.

* * *

><p>The horse twitched his ears as the pair trotted through the woods towards the castle, retracing Burt's journey. The wolves were long gone, but their scent still lingered, making the stallion anxious. He neatly leapt over the fallen log from before and Kurt tugged on the reins, halting their movement. The boy dismounted, peering at the ground.<p>

"Footprints..." He took the reins of the horse and began to follow the trail. He examined the prints, tutting concernedly at the appearance of the wolf prints. He was still looking at the ground when the horse suddenly stopped, flicking his head and tugging at the reins.

"What on earth?" He glanced up and took in the site before him. "Oh..."

A dark castle loomed over head, slate roofs and glass windows gleaming in the setting sun. Noticing the sparse lights in some of the windows, he heaved one the heavy gates open, leading his horse in. Shutting and bolting the gate behind him, he looped the reins round and secured the stallion.

"There. You stay here boy, nice and safe." Kurt rubbed a hand over the horse's nose, feeling the breath warm his hands. "I'll be back soon."

With a last glance at his pet, Kurt began the long walk up the drive.

* * *

><p>Summing up all his courage, Kurt lifted his gloved hand to take the brass knocker, rapping smartly on the oaken door. He stepped back, humming worried under his breath. <em>Please let someone be home<em>, he thought. He jumped in surprise as the door creaked open.

"Courage..." he muttered to himself as he stepped inside. "Hello? Is anyone here? Hello? Father?" He crept further in, shuddering as the door slowly close behind him. His eyes slowly adjusted to the low light and he began to pick out details. Spotting a sweeping staircase ahead, he headed for it. He had to find his father.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the kitchens, a young tea cup hopped towards its friend.<p>

"Mercedes! There's a boy in the castle!" He did a little twirl, landing awkwardly on his chipped base. The teapot gave him a reproaching look.

"Now Artie, don't tell such lies. Come on, you need a bath, into the tub!" She shepherded the tea cup into the sink, tutting as he blew bubbles. A laugh came from a coffee pot who was drying himself with a tea towel.

"Leave the young cup alone Mercedes." He chuckled lightly, rubbing the towel over his bronze body, frowning slightly. "Damn those cool ranch Doritos..."

Suddenly, three feather dusters came swishing into the kitchen. The lead one, her feathers a creamy blonde, spoke first.

"A boy, we saw a boy in the castle!" She grinned excitedly.

"He looked lost..." The white blonde spoke softly, full of concern.

"He looked about as gay as the unicorns that Brit is so fond of." The brunette rolled her eyes and smoothed her feathers. "The Master is going to want to keep that as a pet."

The cup popped in the sink, spurting water, grinning.

"See. Told you!"

* * *

><p>Kurt continued his way through the castle, not noticing the suits of armour that turned their heads as he passed or the clock and candlestick that were arguing. However, they noticed him. Rachel broke off mid shout, resting a candle on Finn's case.<p>

"Did you see that?" The pair stared at each other for a long moment before jumping off the piano they were standing on, running to the archway and peering round at the retreating figure.

"It's a boy!" Rachel exclaimed happily. "Don't you see? He's the one. The boy we have been waiting for. He has come to break the spell!"

She skittered off down the corridor after Kurt, Finn following worriedly. They reached the door which lead to the corridor where Burt's room was. Together, they pushed the door open before ducking behind it. At the noise, Kurt turned.

"Father? Hello?" He rested a hand on the door, carefully pushing it open a little more, before walking through into the long corridor. "I could have sworn..." He frowned, puzzled, but pressed on down the corridor. "Father?"

An echoing voice filled the corridor. "Kurt?"

Kurt rushed over to the door, knocking softly. "Father, is that you?"

"Kurt, how did you find me? No, there isn't time. You must leave this place!" Burt called through the door. He couldn't let his son be found.

"No! I can't leave. Father, who did this to you?" Kurt pressed his ear to the door, anxious to hear his father's words.

Suddenly, a cold gust of wind filled the corridor, extinguishing the lights. A heavy hand hit Kurt's shoulder, violently pulling him away from the door. Kurt fell to the ground, a cry caught in his throat. His cloak hood fell from his head as he glanced around in the dark.

"Who are you, who's there?" His frightened voice echoed around the stone walls.

A growling voice answered from the shadows. "The Master of this castle."

Kurt summed up all his courage, taking a deep breath. "I've come for my father. Please, let him out. Can't you see he's sick?"

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here. There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner." The growling voice replied, and something swished in the shadows.

"Oh, there must be some way I can...wait! Take me, instead!" Kurt pleaded, turning away from the door to directly address the shadows.

The voice seemed to soften. "You... You would take his place?"

"If I did... would you let him go?"

"Of course. But you must stay here forever." The voice seemed to be almost warning him.

Kurt swallowed. "Step into the light?"

The shadow stirred and then a leg appeared in the shaft of light, followed by another and then a body. The humungous form of the Beast slid into the shadows, but he looked ashamed of himself. Kurt fell backwards, leaning on the door. He turned his head away from the creature before him, talking to his father.

"I'm so sorry... but I can't let this happen." Kurt stood, turning back towards the Beast and straightened his back, standing tall. "You have my word."

"Done." The Beast darted forward and swiftly unlocked the door, dragging Burt from the room and down the corridor. Burt desperately struggled, reaching for his son, but he was helpless in the arms of the Beast.

"No, you can't do this! I demand you let me go! Kurt, Kurt!" His cries echoed off the walls of the corridor as Kurt stood listening, tears shining in his eyes. His knees gave way before him and he fell to the floor, head in his hands.

* * *

><p>The Beast returned minutes later. He offered Kurt his paw before retracting it, obviously thinking better of it. Instead he just beckoned to the boy.<p>

"Come with me. Let me show you to your room."

Kurt looked up, surprised. "But I thought..." He bit his lip, rising from the floor as the Beast swept away in a swish of red cloak, picking up Rachel who had been standing in an alcove. The Beast lead Kurt down the corridor in silence until Rachel began to whisper to him.

"Blaine, say something!" She gave him a sharp look and he rolled his eyes at her, but obliged.

"I... uh... hope you like it here." He glanced at Rachel for approval and she motioned for him to continue. "My name is Blaine. The castle is your home now, as well as mine, so you can go anywhere you wish... except the West Wing."

Kurt paused in dabbing his eyes, looking intrigued. "What's in the West Wing?"

"It's forbidden!" Blaine spat angrily before taking a controlled breath, carrying on down the corridor as Rachel glared reproachingly at him. Kurt followed reluctantly, shocked by the outburst. The Beast paused at a door and opened it, candles lighting as he did so. He looked back at Kurt, softening his voice.

"If there's anything you need, my servants will attend to you. And..." He glanced at Rachel, who was mouthing and gesturing. "And I'd like you to join me for dinner."

Kurt stared up at him incredulously, before running into his room, slamming the door behind him. Shocked, Blaine slunk away as Kurt flung himself onto the plush bed and started to sob.

* * *

><p>Outside, the rain began to fall.<p> 


End file.
